Changelog
This is a list of the game's version history, most recent to oldest. Most of the official change log can be seen in the patch notes Atelier 801 forumhttps://atelier801.com/section?f=652058&s=157&s_d=&t_d=&p=1, while some of them was only announced on Discordhttps://discordapp.com/invite/5ztjNPG or on Small Announcements forumhttps://atelier801.com/topic?f=652058&t=2787. V1.46 - 1 October 2019 *Halloween 2019 is online, consisting of an exact copy of Halloween 2018 but without the orange filter on 18th, Lakeview Lane. *Version number did not change. V1.46 - 9 July 2019 *Data migration for all Atelier 801 games. V1.45 - 21 February 2019 *Unknown V1.44 - 4 January 2018 *Orange filter leftover from Halloween 2018 has been removed from 18th, Lakeview Lane. *Version number did not change. Fixes *Fixed the bug preventing the secret passages Observation Division and Lumberyard from opening. V1.44 - 1 December 2018 *Halloween 2018 content has been removed for the exception of the orange filter *Version number did not change V1.44 - 25 October 2018 Post on discord New Features *Halloween 2018 is online. Improvements *Quality kits are now more easily obtainable. V1.43 - 30 Aug 2018 *Unknown V1.42 - 6 July 2018 Official Post New Features * Every week, an old set will be featured in the Shop (any kind of set). Improvements *Some minor graphic modifications have been made on Bodega Bay. *Names of the named areas of Bodega Bay have been modified. V1.41 - 26 June 2018 Post on discord New Features *Dog can save the player from a sure death once every 4 hours. *Icons for "Bonus damages on stunned targets" and "Bonus damages on slowed targets" added to the game. V1.40 - 15 June 2018 Official Post New Features * New clothing set added: Minesweeper. Improvements * Some minor graphic modifications have been made on Walker River and Bodega Bay. * Names of the named areas of Bodega Bay have been modified. Fixes * Fixed errors after disconnecting when the player's mission was to run away in the chapter 1.5 Whispers of hope, after defending the cafeteria. * Fixed the horde of infecteds during the same mission that was not being able to attack the player. V1.39 - 1 June 2018 Official Post New features * New building: Forge. * New clothing set added: Raven. * Five new secondary quests have been added to the list of the ones available in the Sunset Mall map. Improvements * Names of the named areas of Sunset Mall, Arizona Jurassic Museum and Blue Mesa have been changed. * Small graphical changes have been made to Santa Rosa, Walker River, Arizona Jurassic Museum and Blue Mesa. Fixes * Fixed NPC duplication bug. V1.38 - 30 May 2018 *New side quests added for Mall. V1.37 - 29 May 2018 Post on discord New Features * New daily doggo quests have been added to those already available in the advanced stages.These are available from level 2 of renown with the doggo. V1.35 - 17 May 2018 Post on discord New Features *New clothing set added: Scavenger. V1.34 - 15 May 2018 Post on discord Improvements *The chances of dropping clothes have been increased. V1.33 - 11 May 2018 Official Post Post on discord New Features * The sequel to the chapter 2.5 “''New kinds of ally''” involving the dog has been added. Improvements * Rework of the friendship point system: the renown system has been added. * The main quest will not require the player to do a certain amount of daily quests anymore. V1.32 - 4 May 2018 Official Post New Features * New clothing set added: Snake Improvements *The daily dog's quests will no longer be required to progress in the main storyline. V1.30 - 19 April 2018 Official Post *Also weapon modifiers got a new icon. Fixes * Fixed NPCs that weren't moving. V1.29 - 13 April 2018 Post on discord Fixes * Fixed the bug that could cause the loss of your objective progression. V1.23 - 26 March 2018 Post on discord New Features * PvP now gives 5 reputation for each kill, up to 5 times a day (so a max of 25 reputation a day). * Sewing kits are automatically replaced by reputation. 1 kit = 3 reputations. Improvements * Rob McCoy now offers players to sign up for PvP. Alpha Version 3 - 13 January 2017 Official Post New Features * Secret passage system have been added. * Quality system added. * Death system added. * Peruvian infected have been added. * Map interface displays the numbers of survivors, monsters in the map and the secret passage timer. * Now players have appearance slots to their clothes. * Around thirty objects have been added. * Now players can throw objects in the campfire to increase it. * Storage chests will be craftable. Improvements * The attack, death, knockout and damages animations have been redesigned. * General appearance, running and combat animations have been redesigned. * Super zombies give better loot than before. * Now themed zombies loot themed rewards. * Zombie reappearance timer has been slightly changed and sometimes even more depending on the zombies we have to kill (bosses, special, etc). * Now "Pharmacy" and "Clinic" have merged together in order to fit the new sector map size standards. * Boxes (and zombies) have greater chances to drop objects. * Now character says "It's empty" for empty boxes, so it avoids displaying an empty box interface. Fixes * Fixed symptoms overlapped. * Fixed the character becoming invisible when clicking on the suicide button in the camp. * Fixed Karen and Garett (village NPCs) finishing talking when the given objectives had been completed and Karen would give hats at will. * Fixed apple juice displaying Eat 4 times. * Fixed drunk text more drunk than usual. Alpha 1.14 - 25 November 2016 Official Post New Features *When drunk, tipsy or making noise when looting a bin, the characters says something. *New looting system to improve the sorting and balance. Improvements *Powerful hit lowered from 60 to 50 dmgs. *Biker dmgs lowered from 400% to 100% on his powerful hit, occurrence powered up from 5% to 10%. *Plate damages from 300% to 250%. * Teapot buff duration from 10s to 15 seconds, damages from 105% to 120% durability from 5% to 15% "Because we love tea... or not". * Skateboard damages from 105% to 135%. * Trophy damages from 80% to 110%, durability from 65% to 80%, combo up to 15 instead of 12, buff duration from 5s to 8 seconds. * Pipe durability from 85% to 60%, attack speed from 90% to 110%. * Vase damages from 300% to 350% and combo from 100% to 200%, durability none. * Minicar damages modification from 10% t o 20%. * Metal rod attack speed from 105% to 130%. * Kitchen knife durability from 90% to 80%. * Potsherd attack speed from 80% to 100%. * Bow durability from 200% to 125%. * Weight damages from 225% to 250%. * Bible attack speed from 65% to 85% damages from 40% to 55%. Fixes *Fixed chatting was made drunk all the time. Alpha 1.13 - 23 November 2016 Official Post New Features *Super zombies don't move faster anymore. *New illnesses. Fixes *Zombies would stay at their spawn point on several first maps. *Self-healing can happen even when life regeneration is equal to 0. *The shield doesn't absorb healings anymore. *Zombies will stop chasing the player for too long. *The bike has been added on gas station and campus maps. *Eating while being at the campfire doesn't make the server crash anymore. *One of the fridge in the Park wasn't pickable ("It's too far"). *You can now move freely after using the first floor stair at the campus. *The male character was having some animation problems. *Minor visual bugs has been fixed. Alpha 1.12 - 18 November 2016 Official Post New features * New resting system. * New illness system. * Players now are alerted about "safe zones". * Now players can discard their stacks of materials by right clicking it * Fighting with bare hands has a chance to make you bleed. Improvements * Optimization and balancing on weapons and food. * Rocks can't be picked anymore. * The "killing X zombies" in a mini-expedition objective was lowered from 100% to 80% in order to let you think twice before fighting a large group. Fixes * When playing Dead Maze, Transformice players would receive notifications of connection/disconnection regularly. * Sometimes when traveling, the character would get stuck outside of a map. *The game wouldn't connect sometimes. *If we kill X zombies before the killing X zombies objective triggered, it doesn't count and we can't fulfill the mission. *The interface of moving an object would stay displayed after using the radio. *Some objects caused the game to crash when looting them. *The displaying of a moved object stayed in the first location. *Some objects wouldn't cost anything to craft. *When eating food, you could select another food, and this last would be eaten instead of the first selected. *Food effects could be stacked up indefinitely. *Some of the tooltips persisted even when moving the cursor away from the object. *Moving stocking crate, workbench or bicycle in the camp causes them to disappear. *Some of the furnitures couldn't be looted because they were "too far away". *When looting a box of cereal on a kitchen storage, the whole furniture disappears. *When growing the fire in the crafting table, their recipes would change into the kitchen ones. *Apples couldn't be eaten. *Colliders have been added to prevent the player from reaching the end of the map in the Forest. *Players were able to loot when their character was dying. *The fire can only achieve 100/100, even if we add an object that adds more (then we lose the difference). *Fixing some animation problems with the male character. *Spelling errors. *Camp colliders. Alpha 1.1 - 10 November 2016 Alpha tester list released on 21 October 2016. First public bug reports by users showed up on 10 November 2016. References Category:Content